Particular groups of American Indians have increased annual incidences of SLE. These include Sioux, Crow and Arapaho tribes. Populations for further study are being defined and techniques refined for study of humans with SLE. It is hoped that the rewarding observations in the animal model of SLE, New Zealand mice, can begin to be applied to study of the human disease itself.